Breaking Free
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: Hiro Briefs always knew his girlfriend hung out with an alcoholic and that he enjoyed teasing her, but Hiro never knew her friend had a partner in crime. "How!" He screamed at the shadowed figure as blood dripped down his cheek, "How could you do this to her?" The figure slurred a dark laugh, "Well, it's fairly easy if you're wasted enough. You should try it sometime."


Hiro and his cousin's band had finished their gig a mere twenty minutes ago and was on his way home.

His cousin, Gorin, was in the passenger's seat, turned around talking to the other band mates when Hiro's phone rang. It's ringtone sent a small shiver of excitement down his spine as he picked it up.

"Hello my lovely princess." He purred into the speaker, after seeing the caller I.D.

_"Hiro?! Hiro is that you?!" said the caller, quiet and frantic._

"Yeah, babe. It's me." He softly smiled and then continued, "Hey... Are you okay?"

_She ignored his question and whispered, "Can you come by my house?"_

"Sure...I'll be there in a few." He replied, "I love you, Rina."

She didn't answer, which was strange for her, she always told him she loved him more. She didn't answer his question and she hung up on him...Maybe she wasn't okay?

"Ooh...~" Gorin purred, "That your lover, Hiro?"

He blushed at the word 'lover', but replied, "She's not my lover!"

"Uh huh," Gorin laughed as Hiro turned a corner, "Hey! Where are we going Lover Boy?!"

"I gotta go pick up Rina..."

"Why?"

"That didn't come up..." Hiro said, followed by a soft sigh.

"That's odd..." Gorin muttered and looked over at him.

After a few more turns and stops, they reached Rina's house. Hiro was unbuckling his seat belt when a loud scream was heard. He looked at the house then to his cousin.

"You heard that too, right?" Gorin asked, breaking the thick silence in the car.

Hiro couldn't find any words, so he just nodded and grabbed his leather jacket from the trunk of his car. He then walked to Gorin's open window and told him, "If I'm not out in ten minutes, take those two home and get Vegeta."

Gorin nodded as Hiro disappeared into the house.

_With Hiro_  
_(Hiro P.O.V.)_

As I opened the door to the house, I was smacked in the face by the most putrid odor: _Alcohol. _And lots of it...Something I could never bring myself to understand what was so tempting about it and why some of the other football players drank it so much.

Walking through the dark house, I saw many empty bottles of different alcohols and plenty of broken glass on the floors. I finally understood why Rina never wanted me inside her house whenever I came to get her...

I looked around for her to no avail. I let out a soft sigh and continued to look.

_With Rina  
(Third Person)_

She looked around her small and dark closet with terror filled eyes that were about to over flow with salty tears. She pleaded to Dende that her brother wouldn't find her in the closet crying her eyes out, or that her father hadn't come home yet.

There were loud thuds outside of the room the closet was in, it sounded like the combat boots Hiro liked to wear. Maybe he was already there?!

She was wrong...It wasn't her Prince coming to save her from her father's evil clutches. It was her brother, staggering down the hallway, looking for her.

"Rina?!" Her brother called out, "Where are you hiding?!"

She inhaled sharply as he opened the door to the room the closet was in.

"I know you're in here, Rina." Her brother calmly stated.

She didn't dare make a sound as he crossed in front of the closet. He looked around the once neatly arranged room. He scanned it for any signs of movement as he stood in the middle of the desolate room. "Stop pretending you're not in here, I can hear you breathing!" He yelled, throwing his now empty liquor bottle at the closet causing broken shards of glass to fall to the ground.

A few shards managed to fall through the door and Rina scooted further into the closet. Unfortunately, her head ruffled some pants and that made the hangers move.

Her brother snickered, "Gotcha!" He walked over to the closet and flung the doors open to see his little sister in the corner. "Thought you could hide, huh?" he reached in and grabbed a fistful of her dark brown hair. He pulled her out and drug her up to the third and final story of the house, excluding the empty belfry.

_With Hiro~  
(Hiro P.O.V.)_

I looked around the entire first floor and came across nothing but more smashed glass and half broken beer bottles.

"Rina!" I called as I walked up the staircase to the second floor, "Are you up here?"

It was silent in the house for a few minutes.

_'Where is she?' _I thought frustratedly as I scanned the second floor for a ki reading. As I approached the second staircase, that lead to the third story and belfry, I heard a weak scream. I rushed up the stairs and fruitlessly tried to get into the last room.

The screams were louder and more feminine as I leaned my ear against the old door. I heard her screams of agony and stepped back from the door. I stared at the old wood and grabbed the handle again, crushing it in my hand as I pushed the door open.

_(Third Person)_

"Akira!" Hiro screamed as the old wood door smacked the cream wall.

Akira, Rina's eldest brother, looked up from what he was doing to glare at the unwanted guest, "What're you doin' here, scum?"

"My job as a good boyfriend, moron." Hiro stated coolly as he walked into the room. He tried to walk over to the unconscious Rina so he could untie her from the chair, but Akira stood in the way.

"You can't do your job if you're not here," Akira said as he gripped Hiro's arm. The 24 year old Akira tried and tried to pry the seventeen year old saiyan from the room to keep Hiro from untying Rina.

The restless tugs and punches from Akira was really starting to get on Hiro's last nerve. After several minutes of relentless taunting and tugging, Hiro had had enough and stood up. Despite being younger by seven years, Hiro towered over Akira by a good four inches.

"I really should've done this three years ago when I had a better opportunity..." Hiro sneered and punched him in the face. Akira clutched his nose and stumbled backwardly. He was leaning against the wall when Hiro gripped his collar and tossed him down the stairway like a piece of trash. Hiro knew he was knocked out when Akira's head made contact with the hard wood of the second floor.

_With Hiro &amp; Rina~_

Hiro was untying the rope used on Rina's wrists when she finally awoke again.

"Hello there sleeping beauty~" Hiro said with a soft smile as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon, let's take care of those wounds." He said and helped her to stand up.

She wobbled as she walked and it made Hiro worried that she might fall and hurt herself even more, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs, careful to avoid Akira's sprawled out unconscious body.

He entered her once neatly arranged room and placed her down on the messy bed. He went into her bathroom and pulled out first aid kit. He opened it and saw most of the contents were gone. Hiro glared out at Akira and then back at the box. Rina wouldn't have needed this if Hiro had done what he should have three years ago...

He sighed and pulled out a few of the materials. He started by placing adhesive band-aids and small amounts of Neosporin on the tiny cuts. When he finished with them, he moved on to the bigger gashes, which required a gauze roll and lots of rubbing alcohol. He wrapped some of it up her forearm and the rest of it down her calf, to secure it, he applied the adhesive tape. She hissed when he helped her to stand up, which worried him even more.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she gripped onto his shirt.

"Y-Yeah..." She groaned and released him.

"You should sit down and rest." He said and had her sit down again. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mmhmm..." She hummed as she lay back on her bed and started to fall asleep.

He chuckled softly as he left her room and shut her door behind him.

Upon leaving, he picked Akira up by the back of his collar and dragged Akira into his bedroom. When Hiro entered Akira's bedroom, he placed Akira on his full sized bed and slammed the door when he left.

Hiro entered Rina's room and smiled as he saw her sleeping. He approached her bedside and sat down next to her, making Rina stir awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.." He said and patted her head.

"Oh, it's okay." She smiled at him and sat up.

He kicked off his shoes and moved to sit in front of her. He reached out for her hand and held it in his.

"I think we should get your things together..." Hiro said, finally breaking the calm silence.

"W-Why?" Rina asked.

"Obviously you're not staying here so you can keep being a punching bag..." Hiro said, followed by a soft sigh, "I don't know what I'd do if you kept getting hurt like this..."

Rina let out a breathe of air and nodded, "Okay, we'll pack my things. But, where will I stay?"

Hiro opened his mouth to say something, but soon found he had no answer. The two sat in silence until he found his answer, "You can come live with me and my family!"

"And how will your parents feel about this?"

"I'm absolutely positive they'll understand." He replied with a sheepish grin as he looked around for a few very large duffel bags.


End file.
